


Dance of the Damned

by JackBivouac



Series: Hell's Rebels [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Brother/Sister Incest, Choking, F/M, Fisting, Forced Incest, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Impregnation, Marking, Masturbation, Mind Break, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Uncle/Niece Incest, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: The adventures of Luculla and Morgar in the city of Kintargo





	1. Putting Baby in the Corner

The Ruby Masquerade began at 9:00 p.m. Nere of House Aelamna, ambassador of the village of Acisazi, arrived at Lord-Mayor Barzillai’s manor at the fashionably late hour of 9:05. 

As per his invitation’s instructions, the aquatic elf wore a red half-mask over his angular, seagreen face. His dark, seaweed-green was tied back with a red ribbon. The sleek, long tails of his red suit accentuated his tall, sharp frame.

He strode excitedly through the black oak doors, directed by masked, red-suited guards to the ballroom. It was entirely empty, save for a young changeling staring out the window. She turned at the sound of his footsteps, a wry smile beneath her mask.

“Fashionably late, were we?” she asked.

Nere was suddenly exceedingly grateful for the mask concealing his blush. “I guess I missed the mark, huh?”

“Oh, yes. You were so late you missed the entire affair.”

The young elf gathered his courage and walked deeper into the ballroom, nearing this charming jokester. “Was it fun?”

“More than you could ever imagine.”

“What a shame,” said Nere, leaning against the other side of the woman’s window. “I don’t suppose you might grace me with a demonstration to aid my failing imagination?”

She giggled, a soft, girlish sound audible only thanks to the emptiness of the ballroom. She held out her hand, smiling. “It would be my pleasure.”

“Nonsense,” said Nere, bowing his mouth to the tips of her fingers. “The pleasure is all mine.”

They danced, joked, and laughed heedlessly as the ballroom gradually filled with music and guests. Before they knew it, all clocks in the house tolled in the midnight hour. At the twelfth stroke, as per instruction, every guest removed their masks.

Nere couldn’t suppress a sharp intake of breath as his partner through the entire masquerade let slip her mask. He found himself staring at the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Her tawny eyes twinkled like liquid gold. A soft, rosy blush spread across her milk white cheeks.

“My lord, you’re staring,” she murmured, shyly turning her head.

Nere cleared his paralyzed throat and raised a trembling hand to her chin. He gently turned her face back to his. “Please, my lady, let me stare a little longer.”

She swallowed, her eyes flicking toward some presence in the corner but meeting his once more. Nere felt a sudden, heated urge from the pit of his gut to pull her into a protective embrace. To press his lips to hers, sealing the promise of his strength.

Instead, he lowered his forehead to hers. Her eyes half closed, stealing his breath yet again. For several moments he couldn’t speak, only feel her skin against his.

“May I know your name, my lady?”

“Luculla...Thrune.”

Barzillai’s daughter. No wonder she’d grown so jumpy. Nere had heard the rumors that her father was inordinately protective of her. Obsessively so. For her own safety, he lifted his head from hers, taking her hands instead.

“Luculla Thrune, I am Nere Aelamna. If you should ever find yourself in need of….” He couldn’t say “help,” not with her father’s allies in earshot. “...anything, ask for me at the Acisazi Embassy. I would very much like to see you again.”

“And I you.”

#*#*#*#*

Morgar escorted Luculla back to her room. When neither Barzillai nor Nox followed, the slightest flicker of hope kindled in her chest. Luculla touched herself with the thoughts of the kind and handsome Nere in mind, stifling her pleasured whines with a pillow between her teeth. She fell asleep with slick on her fingers and a simple on her lips.

And was rudely awakened by rough hands throwing her out of bed. She slammed against the wall and slumped to the floor with a grunt.

“Bind the fucking whore!” roared Lord-Mayor Barzillai.

Luculla screamed out a despairing sob as Nox stamped her chest to the ground under her boot. Her father’s guard squatted down and yanked back the girl’s weakling flailing arms. She cuffed Luculla’s wrists tight to the ankle of the same side.

With a low grunt, Nox ripped Luculla’s nightgown down the back. It pooled at her knees, slipping off entirely as Nox hoisted the girl upright with a fist in her tangled locks. The bodyguard forced her feet back into her red dancing shoes, now her sole garment. Nox shoved the bound girl into the corner on her knees.

Barzillai pushed past his bodyguard, taking his daughter by the hair instead. He wrenched her head back, forcing her crying face toward his. He slapped her across the face, again and again until she settled into soundless, shaking tears. Her skin reddened with the first swell of bruising.

Barzillai lowered his mouth to her ear. “Why has the Prince of Darkness cursed me with a slut for a daughter? One who promises her cunt, mouth, and anus to the first stranger who flashes her a pretty smile. Do you know what a father’s duty is to such a sinful, shameful whore of a daughter?”

Fear had seized Luculla’s tongue and throat. She made no sound save for a trembling whimper.

“A father’s duty, my duty, is to rape the sin from your every hole,” he growled low and feral in her ear, “and fill you up with my soul-cleansing cum.”

Without another word, Barzillai grabbed her head in his hands and shoved her filthy mouth onto his cock. His head beat a furious rhythm into the back of his daughter’s throat, pounding new tears and snot from her crumpled face.

But his daughter hadn’t shown half of enough penance for him to cum down her throat and let her rest. Barzillai pulled out with a roar and threw his daughter’s trussed body face-first onto the floor. She cried out, arms jerking the cuffs that bound her wrists to her ankles. Pent up drool leaked from her swollen mouth.

Barzillai climbed behind her. In the light of Nox’s lantern, he could see the fading pink blush in his daughter’s cunt. His hands curled to shaking fists. His disgusting slut of a child had been touching herself.

“You filthy whore!” he roared. Barzillai grabbed his daughter’s squirming hips and plunged his cock into her still warm, still swollen, and still sticky masturbated hole.

Luculla screamed her sobs, writhing under the full, pistoning weight of her father. He pounded her into the floor, her legs kicking and shaking helplessly on either side of him.

Barzillai grabbed her throat and shoulder, fingers digging into her flesh and choking off her useless cries. Her pussy, raw and tight from its recent exertion, protested his penetration by squeezing down all the harder. Which only sucked him deeper into his daughter’s swallowing shaft.

Luculla gurgled senselessly as her walls broke into uncontrollable spasms around her father’s deep-stroking dick. Her hips bucked wildly into the floor, bruising her to the bone. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull, back arched and quivering with that mind-breaking drug of pleated pleasure and pain that her father was so adept at raping into her slutty holes.

He was right. She was a slut. She was a slut. She deserved his punishment. That must be why it sent every nerve in her body exploding with white hot orgasm.

Her father, oh so adept at ravaging her filthiest holes, pistoned his cock from her pussy to her clenching anus with an expert stroke. He tore through the walls of her shaft, slick leaking from the well-used hole under him.

He raped her, hand around her throat, until she passed out from the beating, constriction, and tongue-lolling orgasms. Barzillai pulled out, jizzing deliberately on the small of her back that the aquatic elf had touched all night in their dancing. Then he stood and pissed on her neck and hair, marking his daughter like the bitch in heat that she was.

“Chain her here,” the lord-mayor ordered his bodyguard. “She needs to think about what she’s done.”

He left Nox fixing a collar around his bound daughter’s slender neck, leashing her to the bedpost. He shook his head in sorrow and anger. Surely he’d raised her better than this.


	2. The Sins of the Brother

As soon as Morgar showed up to Barzillai's manor for work that morning, the guards clapped him in irons. They cuffed his wrists together behind his back, shackled both ankles to a hobbing chain, and marched him, stumbling, to the top of the stairs. Nox waited for him with her face twisted into a snarl.

"Nox, what...?"

In answer, she grabbed him by the lapels and flung him to the floor of Luculla's room. She kicked him onto his side. With his head spinning, it took him a second to recognize the naked girl chained to the bedpost, wrists helplessly cuffed to ankles, and unable to move her head from a piss-reeking stain on the floor.

Before Morgar could speak a word of alarm and concern, Nox stomped her heavy boot into his gut, rolling him to his back once more. "Congrats, you lazy, good-for-nothing asswipe! I just got my pay docked because you let your lewd slut of charge flirt with Ambassador Prettyboy for the entire Hells-damned dance! Now? I'm taking it out of your tight, little ass."

"Nox! Wait! I'll pay you back!" he screamed in rising terror.

To no avail. Nox drew her dagger and sliced his clothes down the line of his body. She took off her pants and straddled his squirming hips with her back to his face. His sister rubbed his cock relentlessly, forcing it into heated erection.

She eased herself onto her brother's cock, shivering as his head squeezed through her wet pussy lips. His dick was a perfect fit in the snug, sucking walls of her cunt. How he couldn't see it, feel it, was beyond her.

Nox's hips bucked of their own volition. In less than a minute of riding her brother, the perfect shape of his cock tearing her walls sent her shaft spasming in orgasm. Nox squealed, hands clenching his muscled legs to keep her pussy-impaling seat in her rigid quivering. She let herself cum one, five more times before she could focus on his actual punishment.

Nox, panting, looked back at her brother over her shoulder with a vicious, open-mouthed smirk. "Let's see if you've been training that tight little ass of yours."

"Nox, no! Don't!" croaked Morgar, his endured face covered in sweat after her merciless dick-riding.

But if he wouldn't love her, she had no reason to spare him. Nox curled one hard-knuckled hand into a fist and shoved it through his clenched anus.

Morgar screamed, music to his sister's ears. She rode his body as it writhed in pain, pumping her fist like a monstrous dick in her brother's ass. His walls squeezed around her. They had to with her fist forcing them to taut agony.

Nox, stuck between her brother's squeezing anus and stirring dick in her cunt, bounced like a rutting chimp on his hips. Her tight, spasming cunt wrang his cock for seed.

Morgar groaned out a sob. Because he couldn't control himself under his sister's incestuous torture. His seed burst into her greedy, sucking cunt. Her shaft drank him dry.

Nox crawled off, legs shaking. She fumbled in the pocket of her pants and withdrew a second collar and chain. She snapped the collar around her brother's neck and chained him the bedpost on the other side of the bed.

"You two are grounded for the rest of the day. It's what you absolute idiots deserve." She left without another word, leaving the door open for any passing guards to have a good snicker and jeer.

Luculla and Morgar had nothing to say. Nox was right. All they could do was stew in their shame and stupidity.


	3. Keeping It in the Family

With the door of Luculla's room open, she and Morgar both heard when Ambassador Nere was welcomed into the manor. He was escorted straight to the lord-mayor's office.

"Lord-Mayor Barzillai, on behalf of all of Acisazi, I humbly ask for Kintargo's military assistance. Our village has been beset by an aboleth and our elder's mind dominated by the creature," said Nere.

Barzillai glanced at the clock. He had a more pressing appointment in minutes. Best to keep this short.

"No," said the lord-mayor. "Good day, Ambassador."

"But my lord..."

"Nox, escort our guest back to the Acisazi Embassy."

"Sir, yes sir," said Nox, stepping up sharply. She hooked her arm around Ambassador Prettyboy's before he could say another word and effectively dragged him out of her boss' office.

On the way out, they passed a taller, handsomer, and younger version of the lord-mayor striding up to the office. Lucian Thrune, the lord-mayor's brother, tipped his head toward Nox and Nere in a nod of acknowledgment but did not slow his pace. Unlike Nere, he shut the door behind him.

"Right on time," said Barzillai. "Please, have a seat."

Lucian sat before his elder brother's desk, crossing one leg over the other and folding his fingers over the knee. "I must admit, Barz, I wasn't expecting such an urgent summons. Is everything alright?"

"You know what they say about living, Luci."

"Only once?"

Barzillai blinked. "Nevermind. I spoke to Father Grivner. My condition is deteriorating. I'll be lucky to live out the rest of this year."

"Ah, 'the good die young?'"

"What? No. For fuck's sake, Luci."

Lucian threw up both hands with a dry chuckle. "Don't worry, Barz. I'll be sure to follow your will to the letter--no need to get your ass in a twist."

"I asked you here because I need someone to watch after Luculla for me when I'm gone. You do remember my daughter, don't you?"

"Indeed. She stole my strawberry tart and wiped her hands on my pant-leg. I shall never forgive her. Still yae high is she?" Lucian held a hand out to the same height as the arm of his chair.

"I wish. No, she's got her mother's whore instinct in her. Without a firm hand to guide her, she'll grow into an identical slut. Can I trust you to set her on the right path when I'm gone?"

"Barz...I'm terrible with children! Why do you think I've avoided even siring bastards? There's no way I can suddenly become the moral compass of a teenage proto-slut I met once during her tart-stealing years."

"No. You have the instinct in you--I know it. Come back tonight, and I'll prove it to you."

"I'm supposed to be back in Vyre before dinner. Kaleeki's arranged a banquet, and nobody crosses the underworld Queen of Delights."

"Yes, well, is Kaleeki dying of a horrific disease slowly rotting her internal organs into a shit-brown pâté?"

"No..."

"Then I'll see you at nine. Wear something comfortable."

#*#*#*#*

Lucian, punctual as always, arrived precisely at nine. By that time, Nox had unchained both grounded parties on her employer's orders. Morgar was allowed to go home and Luculla was allowed to bathe.

After her bath, Luculla returned to her cleaned room, and let her towels slip from her softened skin. She sat upon a stool and brushed out the tangles of her hair. Lost in the rhythmic strokes, she finally felt all her troubles wash away. 

She was so lost that she didn't notice the opening of her bedroom door. At the end of her brushing, she lifted her eyes to her looking glass. All peace and tranquility shattered at the sight of Nox, her father, and some incubus version of her father looking back at her. Her mouth opened into an hysterical scream.

It was not the sound of this girl but the sight and smell of her somehow familiar, blossoming body that snapped all bonds of Lucian's restraint. The girl's uncle, moved by an instinct he never knew he possessed, stormed into the room and crushed her dewy body against his. 

Luculla froze, petrified in this stranger's arms and her scream faltered. He pushed his mouth onto hers, penetrating with his tongue. Her body reacted like a stranger itself, weakening in the arms and knees so she melted into his crushing embrace. Her head spun so wildly that she barely noticed this man had pushed her onto her bed.

A soft moan tore unbidden from her throat as she drowned under his sucking kiss. She blushed from her cheeks to her breasts to the lips of her cunt, her slutty hips bucking against his clothed crotch, begging for the touch of his cock.

"Luculla, you slut, you absolute whore," he murmured into her ear, his biting teeth a shivering tease against the skin.

"I am a slut. I am a whore. And I'm yours. Make me your whore. Make me your cumslut, Daddy," she panted between the kisses that sent her clit twitching and heat lancing from her crotch through her clenched gut.

Lucian did not answer in words. He growled low from deep in his chest like an animal and stripped off the fabric barrier of his clothes. He grabbed his slut's squirming, humping hips and shoved his cock between her spread legs.

Her body was a live wire under his strange but familiar touch. The second the head of his dick pushed through her pussy lips, she clenched and came. 

Luculla gasped, eyes wide and head thrown back. Every thrust sent a shuddering, screaming orgasm ripping through her walls on this stranger's incubus dick. She lost all control under his pistoning dick. Her quaking cunt squirted puddles onto her bed. 

The shaft of his whore-niece's pussy tightened to a wet, dick-wringing squeeze around his cock. Lucian groaned and grabbed her shoulders. He held her down against her bed as his cock pounded her furiously into the sodden mattress.

Seed exploded from his dick and gushed into her fertile womb. Luculla moaned and quivered under him, lost in the heat of her own cumming. 

Lucian collapsed onto her, sweat and ragged breath mingling. She continued to twitch a few more times around the bridging flesh of his resting cock.

"Luculla, you're such a slut, but you're my slut. My cumslut," he murmured, smoothing the wet, tangled locks of her hair.

"Y-yes, Daddy," she panted, too utterly possessed by the uncanny shock of his touch for rational thought.

As the Daddy of his new cumslut, he didn't leave her bedroom until he'd seeded her mouth and anus as well.


	4. Out of the Depths

Luculla awoke the next morning with a warmth inside her and the absolute certainty that the events of last night had been the product of her fevered, tortured imagination. Or she'd been visited by an incubus--not an uncommon occurrence in the Infernal Chelaxian Empire.

She conferred with Morgar over a breakfast in bed, however, and confirmed that they'd both heard Ambassador Nere's desperate request for aid.

“We have to help him,” said Luculla. It was more than simply spiting her father. Lord Nere was a good, decent, and devastating fellow.

“We can't,” said Morgar, “but I know someone who can.”

#*#*#*#*

The aboleth's base of operations was in the Drowned Eye, four miles west of the acquatic elf village of Acisazi and amid the treacherous reefs that complicated entry from the sea. The region was notorious for wrecking ships. Only fools even attempted to navigate their vessels through the waters around the eye.

Lictor Octavius and his Hellknights, however, were fitted with rings of waterbreathing as befitted their Order of the Torrent. They simply jumped from their barge and swam to the Eye.

The sea floor dropped away into a vertiginous black pit. The water above the shaft was colder and darker than that around it. The smooth walls dropped straight down into the depths as though something had melted through the earth long ago. 

Descending past a hundred and fifty feet, however, the smooth walls grew rough and are caked with jagged coral and writhing colonies of protoplasmic sea life. At the bottom, an eye-warping tangle of broken ships rose up in a mountain of clogged wreckage. The silent waters wrapped cold, thick, and suffocating around the diving Hellknights.

Four long tentacles slithered into the hazy nimbus of their waterproof lantern. A shadow in the depths materialized into a three-eyed fish twenty-five feet long. Its six thousand pound body glistened with slime.

Octavius raised a hand in signal. Hold. Hold. The writhing tentacles closed in. Fifteen feet. Ten feet. Five.

Octavius’ arm chopped through the waters at the aboleth. A blur of bodies torpedoed out from the wreckage. Infernal outsiders, the psychic aboleth had not detected the swarm of Ocatvius’ fully grown drowning devils.

The aquatic horde rushed the psychically shrieking aboleth with gnashing teeth and lashing tentacles of their own. The waters churned pink with clouds of blood and gore. Devil after drowning devil sank from the maelstrom of magic and flesh, but when the waters whirled out into stillness, it was the green body of the aboleth that had been rendered into dispersing strips of a pinata in the wind.

Octavius nodded grimly at a job well done. The remaining horde of drowning devils nodded back at their only known parent. In the waters around his ears, Octavius heard their unearthly whispers.

“Father.”


End file.
